Debauchery At The Black Dahlia
by halfie1981
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander show Teddy a new place to let loose. First in series of vingettes, will include slash, het and cross gen. Now featuring Pansy, Seamus and Albus!WARNING: PWP, EXTREME ADULT CONTENT, contains slash and twincest.
1. The Debauchment Of Teddy Lupin

When Teddy and his Auror partner, Lorcan Scamander had been sent to investigate the club called The Black Dahlia due to some complaints, he had been amazed. Upon entering, his jaw had fallen open. Here, in this club situated in Knockturn Alley, people from all walks of life seemed to be letting loose all their inhibitions. Some of the things people were partaking in, Teddy had never heard of before, let alone seen or done.

As they walked past one shadowed recess, a voice called out over the pants, grunts and moans that permeated the air.

"Oi! Lor, thought you were working today? This a new friend?"

The voice, Teddy found as soon as he actually looked at the face and not the cock that was currently slamming viciously into a man who was on all fours and moaning like a porn star making the skin flick of his career, belonged to Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander. His _work mate's_ twin brother who had the exact same body, same hair, same drawling cold voice; all of which had fascinated and aroused Teddy since he and Lorcan had been assigned to each other as partners at work. Teddy couldn't breathe as he followed a droplet of sweat that trailed down Lysander's neck, over the flushed skin on Lysander's torso and fell onto the faceless man below. A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he felt his cheeks heat up as he met Lorcan's eyes.

"Let's find Seamus, have a chat with him and then we can talk, eh?" Lorcan's words were gentle, voice the softest Teddy had ever heard it. The accompanying smirk did nothing to ease Teddy's racing mind though.

"Yeah, of course. You should have said, you know. That you've been here before. They'd have given the case to someone else." Teddy replied.

"But then, I'd never have managed to get you in here Theodore, and Lysander has been eager to meet you." Teddy's cock twitched at the reply, head turning to look at Lysander once more, shocked when they're eyes met. Lysander's tongue darted out to moisten his lips and Teddy almost lost it, almost strode over to grab Lysander and drag him into a kiss, anything that involved physical contact.

The meeting with Seamus Finnegan passed in a haze for Teddy, Lorcan doing all the talking; reminding Seamus that the continued existence of the club relied on discretion, not people ending up fucking in the neighbouring alleyways. Seamus had been contrite and friendly, but the glint in his eyes as he looked between Teddy and Lorcan had been mischievous and suggestive all at once. As they stood up and shook hands, Teddy was about to refuse the drink at the bar that Seamus offered to them, when Lorcan agreed, stating that they were now 'off duty and that would be lovely thank you, but could we borrow one of the private rooms for a little while.'

As they entered into a dimly lit room that was decorated in soft velvets and dark colours, Teddy started to panic, knowing that conversation could change his life somehow, and not knowing if he was able to cope with what may come. The feeling of Lorcan's eyes wandering over his body as he fidgeted and fussed in a large, soft armchair didn't help.

He listened, eyes firmly on the floor, in a daze as Lorcan explained that he and Lysander had been coming here since they Graduated Hogwarts. That they had in fact celebrated their graduation here. Lorcan described the relationship between the brothers, explained that they had never told anyone before; that they knew nobody would understand that they felt truly alive only when fucking each other. That they were putting a lot of trust in Teddy, hoping that he could see past the morals that society had placed upon him to see the love that they held for one another, the devotion. He told Teddy that they wanted him to join them, that they had wanted him for a long time now.

He heard the door open and knew without looking that Lysander had just entered, saw polished shoes pass by him towards the place Lorcan was sitting. He looked up then, watching as Lysander, now dressed in a muggle suit walked over to Lorcan and began to undress him, caressing and licking at every bit of flesh that was uncovered. Twin pairs of eyes bored into him as he shifted in his chair, cock coming to life and arousal pooling in his belly. He never thought for a moment that he could find this erotic, but watching the twins was a study in beauty and sensuality, wrapped up in two beings who were mirror images.

His hand had unconsciously strayed down to grip his now throbbing cock as his head fell back and his eyes fell closed as he listened to the wet sound of Lysander sucking Lorcan's cock into mouth, bringing a shuddering breath from Lorcan's mouth. Lorcan's groan of disappointment caused Teddy's head to rise, his eyes to open. He watched Lysander slowly walk towards him, smiling gently. When he was in touching distance, Lysander reached down and removed Teddy's death grip on his cock.

"That's our job, love." Lysander said, turning and beckoning for a now nude Lorcan to join them. As Lorcan stood, cock jutting out, pre-come glistening on the head, Lysander undressed Teddy slowly, possibly giving him time to refuse, possibly just enjoying the torment that flashed across Teddy's face as Lysander's fingernail scraped across a nipple, along his ribs. Lorcan removed Teddy's shoes, socks and trousers.

Teddy hadn't said a single word up to this point, hadn't even made a token protest, but now, words tumbled from lips.

"I've never....I mean....never been with a man before. I don't know....Fuck!" The words fell away into a long, low moan as Lorcan took one of his balls into his mouth and rolled it gently with his tongue. Teddy watched in wonder and a little fear as Lysander moved behind Lorcan, placing a dark leather collar around his neck and fastening it quickly.

Seeing the look on Teddy's face, Lysander smiled. "Don't worry love, he likes this, and I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't beg for. This is about pleasure Theodore. Pleasure, fun and for Lorcan, being controlled. He likes to allow someone else to tell him what to do, unlike his usual life. Watch. Lorcan, dearest, I want you to swallow Theodore's cock. Swallow it right down into your throat and make him scream. Now."

Lorcan did exactly what he was told. The sensation of Lorcan's throat swallowing around his prick was one of the most intense things he'd ever felt. His hands grabbed at Lorcan's hair as he watched Lysander kneel down behind Lorcan and spread Lorcan's arse wide. The sight of Lysander's head lowering until all Teddy could see was his hair, and the sudden moan from Lorcan that travelled up Teddy's cock and into his balls was too much. Teddy threw his head back and screamed his release, come flowing down Lorcan's throat as he swallowed greedily. After Teddy's breathing returned to something approaching normal, he opened his eyes to see Lorcan and Lysander in front of him, Lysander's face buried in Lorcan's arse. Lorcan's eye's were shut tight, finger's curling into the carpet beneath him, cock dripping with need.

"Oh Gods...." Teddy's words caused Lorcan to turn his head and look at him, and Lysander to release Lorcan, look at Teddy and smile.

"Come here Teddy." Teddy moved immediately, falling from his chair to his knees, refusal not even a distant thought. When he reached them, Lysander placed the lead that was attached to Lorcan's collar into Teddy's hand, smiled and caressed Teddy's already revived cock with one lube covered hand. The other hand had undone the flies on the trousers Lysander still wore, releasing his engorged prick. He moved behind Teddy, the material of his suit scraping gently against Teddy's back, finger slowly circling Teddy's hole. He leaned forward, mouth to Teddy's ear.

"He's all ready for you Theodore, he's been wanting you for so long. Fuck him love, fuck him as you hold tight to his collar, and and I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you until you beg me to come, until you just can't take the pleasure and the pain."

His words seemed to push Teddy forwards towards Lorcan. Lysander reached around with the hand that was not currently stretching Teddy's hole in preparation and took hold of Teddy's cock, placing it against Lorcan's entrance. A shudder rippled along Lorcan's spine as Teddy's cock slipped slowly into him.

"Oh fuck. _Oh fuck ohfuckohfuck_." Teddy was absolutely still, buried balls deep, as Lorcan was pulsing around his cock and he could feel the pain of Lysander entering him and it hurt, burned slightly, stretched him and yet felt absolutely incredible.

Once Lysander had entered him fully, he began to move, slowly at first, the picking up speed. As the pushed forward into Lorcan, Lysander pulled back slightly and when he pulled out of Lorcan, Lysander pushed in, brushing over a spot that had him seeing stars. Teddy gripped Lorcan's lead tightly, pulling on it slightly so that Lorcan pulled back into him and held there.

The room was filled with moans and pants and the wet sound of sweat slicked skin meeting again and again. The sounds crawled along Teddy's skin, the sensations becoming a swirling mass of need and arousal in his stomach and his balls that was exploding, travelling along his nerves, making him see stars behind his eyelids. He came with a whine at the very moment that Lorcan whimpered and came onto the floor beneath him. Lysander followed them soon after, panting and swearing into Teddy's ears. Teddy's eyes drifted closed, exhaustion overtook him and he slipped into unconsciousness supported by Lysander's arms and Lorcan's back.

He had awoken some time later in a bed that was not his own, surrounded on either side by a warm body. Looking around he realized they were still in the room at The Black Dahlia. Arms moved across his stomach, a leg crept over his.

"So, that was wonderful Theodore. Can I hope that we have convinced you of our sincerity and our desire for you?" Lorcan's voice was slurred slightly, sleep laden and replete.

"I think you can Lorcan. Although I think we need to......discuss this further." Teddy replied as seriously as he could.

"That's lovely, now bloody go back to sleep please." Lysander's voice floated out from where he was buried somewhere under the covers and Teddy smiled, still somewhat in shock. He wasn't sure what would happen from here, if they could make this work. He didn't know if it was just sex or something more, but right now, as he drifted off to sleep listening to the breathing of the two men beside him, he didn't really care.


	2. Here's To You, Mrs Robinson

Title: Here's To You, Mrs. Robinson

Author: andiais

Rating: NC17 – like woah

Pairing: Albus Severus Potter/Pansy Parkinson

Warning: cross-gen, mentions of incest (Al/James), slight breath play, rough sex, dub-con

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed herein belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic, Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

Notes: This is a companion piece to Debauchery at The Black Dahlia, and holy shit, I wrote HET!

Albus was going to kill Lysander. It would be simple really, a quick cutting curse to his groin, slice off his cock and watch him bleed out. What the fucking hell was he thinking telling Albus to meet him here, of all places. It would be just his luck if Seamus told his dad he'd been here. OR worse. His mother. Ginny still thought he was a virgin, for Merlin's sake. News that her darling baby boy had been to a sex club, for that's what it is, never mind Seamus calling it an Adult Entertainment and Socialising Venue for the Discerning Of Taste (you could just hear the capital letters), would send her into fits that even his Dad couldn't calm down.

The fact that he'd been sat at the bar now for almost an hour only made it worse. He was in the company of a very sleazy looking wizard who kept checking him out in the mirror that ran along the length of the wall behind bar, the moody, rude barman and Seamus' boyfriend, Theo Nott. The music coming from the corner of the bar, where there sat a large piano was the worst kind of dinner jazz he'd ever had the misfortune to listen to. He knew from conversations between his Dad and Seamus that this was to encourage the bar's patrons to drink more. It worked.

Albus , upon seeing Sleazy Wizard begin to move from his bar stool and look his way with something approaching determination in his heavily shadowed eyes, was coming perilously close to screaming like a little girl and running from the building. The fact that he was swaying as he levered himself from his own stool with his eyes planted firmly on the ground was not about to stop his swift exit. Fuck Lysander, he was probably too busy fucking Teddy and Lorcan to actually remember that they were supposed to be meeting up.

As he walked unsteadily towards the doors, a low, husky voice floated over to him.

"What's this, a Potter running away?"

Albus turned slightly and squinted, looking into a deep, shadowed alcove, trying to see who had spoken. A woman was stretched languidly across a black couch, stiletto encased feet crossed and dangling off the edge. A snarl crossed his face as he recognised Pansy Parkinson, well known socialite and leading figure in the current fashion market. Her hair was swept up into an elegant knot, her dress fitted so tightly that Albus wondered momentarily if she was a vampire, as no live being could possibly breathe enough in it. Diamonds glinted at the base of her throat, showing of her pale, creamy skin. She was incredibly attractive, and Albus hated her all the more for it.

"What's the matter, Madam Parkinson? Distressed that you can find no Dark Lord to throw me to? Or are you still pissed off about your failed attempt to seduce my Dad? I mean, it didn't work very well, did it? As I recall, he laughed, threw a couple of Galleons down and told you that he'd heard that was you're going rate back in Hogwarts." The sneer on his face crept into his voice as his eyes swept mockingly across her body.

The expected verbal response never appeared.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm, worth much more than a couple of Galleons, but then, you'd have no clue would you? Little Scorpius has told me of your seeming....reluctance to give in to the baser part of your nature. I'm his Godmother, you know. He tells me all his little secrets. It's a shame really, you're very attractive. A little thin, but your eyes are beautiful, and that hair just screams to be grabbed." Her words were accompanied by the sight of her finger trailing slowly down her neck, ghosting over her cleavage and gently caressing the underside of her breast.

Albus was confused, frustrated and feeling more drunk by the second. Goaded by her whimsical reply and her uncaring attitude, he couldn't stop himself.

"Scorpius said I was a virgin eh? Well, it seems he may need reminding of the time I fucked him so thoroughly he couldn't walk for two days when we were at school. If I remember correctly, that was when his father was called to the school and informed that darling Scorpius was close to being suspended if he missed any more time. Baser nature, you say? I'm well acquainted with mine, Madam Parkinson. Although I respectfully suggest that I'm far to young for you, and you should set your sights on someone more understanding of the nature of age and the....marks it leaves on ones person." With that, he turned once more towards the door, taking only one step before the infuriating, husky voice rose from the shadows once more.

"What would Mummy and Daddy say if they were find out about your, some would say, unnaturally close relationship with your brother, Albus dear? While I'm sure no whispers have reached their dear, innocent Gryffindor ears as yet, I imagine it may not be very long before they do."

Blood froze in Albus' veins as he stopped and turned, looking sickly towards Pansy again. Suddenly he felt absolutely sober.

"So that's the way you wish to go, is it? Blackmail? James and I..."

"Your brother is a very dear boy, Albus, and I'm incredibly proud of his work for me. We have become rather close, he and I. All he does is talk about you. About your intelligence, your cunning, your loyalty and your sense of humour. Once when we got very drunk celebrating a successful show, he told me that you can almost make him come simply by looking at him, and that your tongue was even more talented than Oliver Wood's.

"I have gained the impression, from James, that while you and he are, by all meaning of the word, close, you are not...exclusive. So I'm making you an offer. I can make sure that nobody talks recklessly about yourself and James; and in return, you will show me just how talented your tongue really is."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. James was an utter twat. Albus was fully aware that James and Pansy had become close since James went to work at her fashion house as a PR assistant; but he obviously been near to guessing how close. Albus had forgiven James many things, but this, this he could not see himself forgiving. Parkinson, of all people. Unscrupulous, vicious and cold were the nicest things he could think of to say about her.

The fact that she had tried to throw his Dad to the wolves during the war was besides the point, really. In the past twenty five years, she done that to most of her friends, and every single member of her family.

"You accuse me of being a virgin in one breath and an incestuous freak in another. Make your mind up Madam." This was, of course, futile. He knew that was bound and determined to have him, and his childish remark was merely his last hurrah before surrendering to the inevitable. As he watched her lips curve into an almost gentle half smile, he thought it might not even be so bad.

"I didn't want to use James as a weapon. As I said, I like him. I had hoped that baiting you and mocking your prowess would cause you to respond like most men of your age; with a need to prove your prowess. I should have known, from James' descriptions of you, that that wouldn't work. Now, come here please. There's no fun to be had with you standing all the way over there."

As soon as Albus was in reach, he felt her hand slide gently up his leg, starting just under his knee and stopping half way up his inner thigh. Pansy hadn't moved from her languid position on the couch, and as he gazed down at her, he reached up and slid her dress from one shoulder with the tip of his finger.

"No underwear?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"None with straps there, no. Why don't you take a closer look, Albus." The voice was lower than before, and he noticed that her pupils were dilated. He smiled, pleased that she was affected by so small a touch. But there would be no slow exploration. She had forced this on him, and he had to make her understand that he was not a person to be forced into anything.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary, Madam." He grabbed her hair tightly and pulled, not too gently upwards, her body rising from the couch, legs tucking themselves under so she could kneel in front of him. Their lips were inches apart and Albus took hers in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue between her teeth. His finger pinched her nipple through her dress hard and she let out a low whine, pressing her body against his, writhing as much as she could while he held her in place with her hair.

His free hand moved swiftly down her body, roughly pushing her dress up, fingers roughly pushing the thin scrap of cloth she called knickers to one side as he drew along finger along her cunt.

"You dripping. Fucking hell, _you like this_. You like being treated like a whore, don't you. Knowing that in just a moment I'm going to finger fuck you until you come screaming. I'll fuck you with the fingers that fuck James too, that make James scream and beg and moan."

Pansy thrust her hips forward, trying to force his fingers inside her, and he laughed, low against her mouth. Her hands had reached up, her fingers entwined in his hair, gripping it tightly, pulling at it in her need as his fingers moved roughly in and out in a relentless rhythm.

When Albus heard Pansy's breathing increase, become reedy; when she began to make tiny needy noises as she undid his fly, pushed his trousers down and pulled his cock out, stroking it gently but quickly, squeezing slightly when she reached the head on every upstroke, he pulled his fingers out of her, pinched her clit and twisted it sharply. Pansy came with a cry, words falling from her mouth in pants.

"Fuck, Albus, _please_..."

Albus grabbed her by the waist and turned her quickly to face the wall, he hands grasping onto the back of the couch. As her head fell forward, he bent over and bit her hard on the nape of her neck, feeling the shudder ripple down her spine. He pulled her knickers down to her knees, spread her legs and knelt behind her, cock nestled against her cunt, rocking back and forth slowly, teasing her.

"Is this what you wanted then, Madam? To be taken like a whore in your friends' club? Being watched by everyone else in here, having them see your juices coating your inner thighs, knowing that you're soaked and needy and just as filthy as any two knut hooker in London?"

"Yes. _Yesyesyesyesyesyes...."_ Pansy's voice was desperate.

Albus took hold of his cock, placed the head against Pansy's cunt, reached up and took hold of her throat with his other hand and thrust into her, balls slapping against her thighs and he pulled back by her throat, not squeezing, but holding her in place.

"Shit" It was said in a whine, Pansy's fingers curling into the back of the couch as Albus pulled out almost entirely and then forced his way into her again. His thrusts were fast and hard, and he could feel every single ridge and bump of muscle in her. She was tight and hot and so fucking wet and he knew he wasn't going to last very long.

Pansy was panting again, pushing back against him, causing the slick, wet sound of his his balls slapping against her legs to mingle with her low moans and almost incoherent exhortations for _more, harder, please._

Albus was nearly there, could feel his balls begin to tighten and knew he had to make her come soon, or he'd go and she'd win. The hand on her throat tightened slightly as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're a fucking slag, Madam Parkinson, a filthy tart. Next time, I'm going to share you with my brother. I'll watch him fuck your mouth while I fuck your arse."

The words sent Pansy over edge as she screamed wordlessly. Albus followed her over the edge, biting his lip and grunting as Pansy's grasping cunt milked him dry. He pulled out of her, falling to sit on the couch as she slumped, boneless against him.

He heard a whistle, quiet applause and looked up sharply.

"Jesus Albus, I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Lysander's smirk was stretched across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Parkinson, too, you lucky bastard."

Albus stood, pulling up his trousers and closing the fly quickly. He looked down at Pansy, who was now sprawled inelegantly across the couch. He smiled slightly and said "I'm sure I'll see you again, Madam Parkinson. Do enjoy the rest of your day, I'll give your regards to James when I see him later."

Pansy was only capable of the words "Goodbye, Albus."

As Albus and Lysander walked back towards the bar, they both looked at each other, smiled and sang quietly, "Here's to you Mrs. Robinson."


	3. Waiting For Seamus

"You? Work here?" the shock was plain to see on Seamus face, along with the slightest spark of amusement.

Sighing, and using his iron will to keep from running his hand over his face, Theodore Nott looked at his prospective boss and old schoolmate.

"Yes, Finnegan. It may have escaped your notice, but it can be hard for former collaborators to get a job. Can't bribe anyone or use old family contacts. Nobody else wants to know. Even got knocked back at the janatorial department at the Ministry."

"So I'm the last resort, am I? Not very flattering really. Well, I need a waiter. Thing you can serve drinks and be discreet? I assume you do realize what this place is." seeing a serious look on Seamus' face threw Theodore for a second, as unusual as it was.

"I can be discreet Finnegan. No secrets will pass my lips, you can be assured."

"Consider yourself hired then, Nott. Be here tonight at nine and you'll get your uniform and induction. We'll discuss hours and everything else then." Seamus smiled and put out his hand. Theodore shook it with a feeling of relief.

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea why you want to do this. A waiter? At the Dahlia? Hah! You've never worked a day in in your life! Even at school, you conned paid or simply made other people do your work for you." Pansy was waving her hands above her head as she paced in front of Theodore's fireplace. Her normally perfect hair was escaping the chignon and her lipstick had faded to nothing. Theodore thought she looked wonderful when riled. Had he been straight, he'd have married her in a second.

"You know exactly why Pansy. I've wanted him ever since fifth year. I refuse to wait any longer. So I'll act the impoverished waiter and gain his friendship. He's a Gryffindor, he wont be able to resist."

"Darling, Gryffindors appreciate direct action." Pansy's smile was smug and Theodore couldn't help but smile back.

"Does Potter know you're fucking his eldest yet?"

"Gods no. James is surprisingly discreet. And adorable. Even if Potter finds out and throws a tantrum, I don't think I would be willing to unhook my claws." Pansy looked like she expected Theodore to laugh and mock her. Instead, he just smiled commiseratingly and said

"So you understand."

Sighing, Pansy took the floo powder jar from the mantelpiece above the fire and nodded.

"Yes love, I understand. Now you'll have to excuse me but I have a lovely young man waiting for me and I'm quite drunk enough."

With that, Pansy threw the floo powder into the fire and left Theodore sat in his study alone with thoughts.

* * *

Six months later, Theodore was regretting his plan. The uniform, if you could call it that was uncomfortable and overly revealing. Some patrons were grabby handed fuckwits with no sense of decorum (if Fenella Davies grabbed his crotch one more time he was going to rip her hair out). Watching as strangers fucked, sucked and generally wallowed in debauchery only brought home how alone he was, and how much he wanted Seamus Finnegan. Worse were the times he had to serve people he knew. He would never be able to look Narcissa Malfoy or Adaeze Zabini in the eyes again. But he returned for every shift, and had gained an easygoing friendship with his boss. They played poker when the club was closed, drank together at Bar Sinister every Tuesday night and talked about everything from their childhoods to whether Sphinx cats were indeed demonic minions or adorable in their bald ugliness.

However, tonight, things had changed.

His boss was currently flirting with a handsome and very young blond man at the bar. Every casual touch and half smile form Seamus made him fume. After an hour, he had enough.

_Perhaps Pansy was right_, he mused, _and direct action would win where slow friendship had not. Let's find out._

He walked swiftly over to the bar and the two men and slammed down his tray.

"Excuse me Seamus, could I have a word with you in your office?" he spat, not even trying to cover his ire. The answering raised eyebrow caused his body to react and he barely restrained himself from adjusting himself.

"Problem Nott? Who is it this time? I know it isn't Fenella, she's too busy with Rose Weasley and her tentacle hex." while the words were concerned, the accompanying snigger suggested Seamus was having too much fun with the Davies situation.

"The problem, Finnegan, is you drooling all over that ridiculous bit of fluff at the bar."

"And that's your business how Theo? I'm pretty sure I can drool whenever and over whoever I like. As my employee, you have no say. As my friend, you should know better." Anger had lowered Seamus voice, making it rougher and Theodore's cock twitched in response.

"Well, I quit, so you are no longer my employer, and I don't want to be your friend Finnegan. Are you really this dense?" Theodore could see the hurt that these words caused Seamus and cursed.

"For fucks sake Finnegan, the only reason I asked for a job here was to get closer to you! I'm not impoverished, I just had no other way of getting near you."

"why, I mean..."

Theodore had reached his limit. He moved forward and grabbed Seamus, pulling him into a bruising kiss, his tongue entering Seamus' mouth and stroking Seamus' tongue. When he felt Seamus lean into the kiss and respond with enthusiasm, somethng in him relaxed and he pulled Seamus even closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

He pulled back and looked Seamus in the eye. "Tell me now if you don't want me, otherwise I'm not letting you go. You'll be mine, and I never got the hang of sharing, or giving anything up."

"I want this. I've wanted this for a while now Theo. Just thought you weren't interested."

"Bloody Gryffindors."Theo bit out, kissing Seamus again before he could respond. He could feel Seamus against him, cock hard against his own, thigh pressing between his legs in an attempt to get even closer.

Seamus lowered his mouth the His neck and whispered, "What took you so long?"

The feel of Seamus fingers quickly undoing his tie caused Theo to come undone.

He shoved Seamus against the wall and stripped him as fast as possible, pulling his shirt off and tugging his trousers down to his knees. The sight of Seamus cock, engorged and leaking caused his mouth to water. Taking it in his hand he stroked it, thumb swiping over the head in a smooth rhythm that made Seamus moan. The sound of his belt buckle loosening and his zip lowering made him move.

He released Seamus' cock and turned him to face the wall, murmuring a lubrication charm and pushing one, the two fingers into Seamus arse.

"Next time, I swear we'll take it more slowly," he panted, "but now I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you scream my name so loudly that everyone in the club will hear it, even over their own moans."

"Stop talking then, and fuck me." Seamus goaded as he reached behind and pushed Theo's trousers down, grabbing Theo's cock and pressing it against his arsehole.

Biting Seamus' neck lightly Theo replied, "As you wish."

He pushed into Seamus slowly in one smooth motion, not stopping until his balls pressed against soft skin. He stayed still for a moment, breathing deeply and feeling Seamus gripping him tight. Once he had some control back, he slowly pulled out and then shoved back into Seamus cock with a hard, punishing thrust. Seamus hands scrabbled at the wall and he pushed back against each strong, hard thrust.

Words spilled from them both, words of love, exhortations of _more, so tight, yesyesyes_, until all was left but harsh breaths and moans, words lost the feeling.

Theo's balls tightened and he reached round to take Seamus cock in his grasp and stroked him. Seamus' orgasm spilled out of him, making his arse clench around Theo's cock. It was enough to pull Theo over the edge.

Theo felt his legs give out, and he slid down to the floor, pulling Seamus with him. As they lay sweating and tangled together, Theo smiled. Maybe he should thank the blond bit of fluff for making him get off his arse and finally make a move.

* * *

Lysander Scamander smiled at Pansy Parkinson as they moved away from the office door.

"Thank the Gods for that. The whinging from them both was getting extremely annoying. Thank you for your help Lysander."

"Well, Madam Parkinson, I do enjoy aiding true love. Now as to how you'll repay me for my aid, I do believe the Erato room is free right now. Shall we?" Lysander's smile was wicked and Pansy couldn't bring herself to be affronted. He was a very handsome young man after all, and she and James weren't exclusive.

"Lead the way then my dear." Yes, a very handsome young man, and she deserved a reward for being such a good and helpful friend.


End file.
